Te Conozco
by NotEvenThisMatters
Summary: Un FF 100 RHr. Rescatado del olvido, esta vez si continuo! Amantes del romance, ahí les va el 3° capt, Cuándo
1. Te Conozco

Este es un _songfic_ inspirado en la canción "Te conozco" de Ricardo Arjona, mi cantante favorito, que escribí y publiqué hace siglos. Pero, yo que sé, hace cosa de tres o cuatro meses me dio por decidir que todo lo que había escrito era una mierda. Entonces hoy estaba revisando mis carpetas y descubrí este fósil... y me di cuenta de que me gusta... así que lo publico de nuevo. Y con la promesa de no descansar hasta terminarlo...

Bueno, aquí se los dejo... ¡disfrútenlo!

Capítulo uno, _Te conozco._

Te conozco

Desde el pelo

Hasta la punta de los pies

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en la sala común, meditando. Ya habían pasado seis años desde que la había visto por vez primera.

¿Cómo era posible? Él la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Su mejor amiga. Y ahora ella se iba a Bulgaria con ese... con ese total desconocido. Sabía lo que esos brillantes ojos miel ocultaban: una sabiduría profunda. Que su pelo tenía el olor más delicioso: menta y coco... ¿cómo era posible aquella mezcla celestial? Quién sabe. Su porte ocultaba orgullo, entrega, cariño, sensibilidad y dureza, todo a la vez. Oh... ¿cómo podía pensar así de su mejor amiga? Esto no le podía pasar... no a él. 

_Te conozco_

_Cuando ríes_

_Y tus gestos al amar_

Esa sonrisa... pura magia. Literalmente. Se sentía relajado cuando ella reía. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera increíble cuando lo hacía. Y su risa... era la música más hermosa. Reía a carcajadas pero comprimiendo la boca, algo que la hacía verse como...

- Un ángel caído del cielo – murmuró Ron, lanzando un suspiro.

_Dime si él_

_Te conoce la mitad_

_Dime si él_

_Tiene la sensibilidad_

_De encontrar el punto exacto_

_Donde explotas al amar_

_Dime si el_

_Te conoce la mitad_

_Dime si él_

_Te ama la mitad_

_De lo que te ama este loco_

_Que dejaste en libertad_

Krum no sabía nada de eso. Él la vería como una más, otra de las chicas que lo perseguían todo el tiempo. Pero ella era un ser único, totalmente distinto a los demás.

- Yo no la vería con esos ojos – dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿A quién no verías con qué ojos? – preguntó la voz de Hermione, por detrás de él. Ron se volteó tranquilamente, mirándola cara a cara.

_Reconozco lo que piensas_

_Antes que empieces a hablar_

- Nada Mione. Sólo diciendo tonterías – le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

- Con esa no me engañas. Pensabas en una chica – dijo, cambiando su expresión -. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Ron la miró a los ojos. Tenían un brillo extraño,. Él había notado que ella creía que a él le gustaba otra persona.

- Cierto. Pero no, no es Lavender – Hermione asintió, comprendiendo el punto. Luego reaccionó, y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que pensaba en Lavender?

- Por nada. Olvídalo – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se fijaba cada vez más en los ojos de la chica. Nunca le había visto esa mirada. Había cambiado de curiosidad a... _algo_ cuando dijo "Pensabas en una chica". ¿Quería decir aquello...?


	2. Porque Hablamos

Capítulo dos, _Porque hablamos._

- ¿Ya hiciste el ensayo para Snape? – preguntó Hermione. Ron frunció el ceño.

- Es para después de las vacaciones de navidad...

- Ya yo lo hice...

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – dijo, con voz cansina -. ¿Sabes Hermione? ¡Tienes que vivir un poco!

- ¡Yo vivo y tengo buenas calificaciones! ¡Cosas que al parecer tú no puedes combinar! – dijo ella, también frunciendo el ceño. "Aquí vamos de nuevo..."pensó Ron, sabiendo que no habría manera de detenerlo.__

Tú me dices 

_yo te digo_

_y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana_

_yo me armo de adjetivos_

_tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados._

- ¡Claro que sí puedo! ¿Pero no crees que hay demasiadas cosas pasando alrededor como para concentrarse en esa estupidez? – dijo Ron, empezando a molestarse.

- ¿Te parece que las notas son una estupidez? ¿te parece que tu _futuro_ es una estupidez?

- ¡Tal y como van las cosas, hay una gran posibilidad de que no _haya_ futuro, Hermione!

- ¡Me alegro de que seas el único que piensa así, porque si todos tuviéramos esa actitud con toda seguridad seríamos muchos los enterrados! – dijo Hermione, empezando a subir la voz.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tienes que ser la sabihonda todo el tiempo? – preguntó Ron, también subiendo el tono, desesperado.

_Y te apunto_

_donde duele_

_y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados_

- ¡Si me hicieras caso de vez en cuando, nada de esto hubiera pasado! – casi gritó ella. Unas cuantas personas en la sala común se voltearon -. Tanto que presionaste y me peleaste que Croockshanks perseguía a Scrabbers... ¿para qué? ¡Sólo para después arrepentirnos cada segundo de nuestras vidas de que esa rata sigue viva! ¡Que le debemos el regreso del Señor Oscuro... y la muerte de Sirius!

Ron frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada. Hermione se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había dicho.

- Ron, yo...

- Voy a ir a cenar. Te veo luego – dijo Ron, y salió por el agujero del retrato antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Tú me dices 

_yo te digo_

_y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana_

_esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana_

Hermione suspiró. De nuevo había pasado... habían peleado por una estupidez y alguien había salido mal parado. ¿Por qué demonios seguía haciendo eso? Lo único que realmente quería... era a él.

De un tiempo para acá se había dado cuenta de que le molestaba que Ron mirara a alguna chica. O hablara de otra...

Y, además, ¿cómo Ron se había puesto tan guapo? Desde cuarto año el pelo rojo parecía darle un aire nuevo de calma divertida... y sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca. Y su voz era casi música.

Pero era una cobarde. Llevaba pensando en aquello desde hacía dos años, sin atreverse a decírselo. Y lo único que lograba era alejarse de él cada vez más... porque mientras más lo quería, menos podía controlar sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta soltaba cada barbaridad que no quería decir... y, a final, le dolía a ella decirlo y a Ron oírlo.

Frunció el ceño, se levantó del suelo y salió por el agujero del retrato.

_Porque hablamos_

_y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos_

_en pintarnos con las manos_

_las caricias que queremos_

_y que no nos damos _

_porque siempre hablamos_

_de lo tuyo y de lo mío_

_del pasado y los culpables_

_mientras muere otro minuto_

_porque hablamos._

Ron hundió la cara entre sus manos, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Él se lo había buscado. Además de que cada palabra era verdad: lo había pensado mucho desde aquel día que parecía tan lejano, en julio, cuando Sirius cayó detrás del velo. 

- ¿Ron? – oyó la voz de Harry preguntar. Se sentó derecho y lo miró -. ¿Te pasa algo?

- Me duele la cabeza – mintió rápidamente.

- Ah... ¿has visto a Hermione? Acaba de llegarle una carta...

- Estaba en la sala común hace un rato... me imagino que ya viene a cenar – dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya... se lo doy cuando baje – dijo Harry, dejando el sobre en la mesa y empezando a comer. Sin poder evitarlo, Ron echó un vistazo.

Era de Krum.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- ¿Ron? ¿Ronnie, eres tú? – preguntó una voz de chica. Ron volteó.

- ¿Catherine? – preguntó, sorprendido. La chica de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos grises sonrió y fue a sentarse con ellos -. ¿Pero cómo... qué...?

- Me mudé a Inglaterra, qué quieres que te diga... esta tarde hubo una ceremonia privada y el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor – dijo ella. Miró a Harry de reojo -. ¿No me vas a presentar...?

- Harry, ella es Catherine Pole, una amiga de Egipto... Cathy, él es Harry Potter – dijo Ron, presentándolos.

- ¡Imposible no saberlo! – dijo ella, apretando su mano, mientras su sonrisa crecía -. Muchísimo gusto en conocerte, Harry...

- Igual... – dijo Harry, sorprendido todavía con la repentina aparición de la chica.

- ¿Sabes que te vi hace dos años, cuando el Torneo? – dijo Catherine a Harry -. En la primera prueba... vuelas muy bien, ¿sabes?

- Eh... eso me han dicho... gracias – dijo Harry, apenado -. ¿Y... por qué te viniste a Inglaterra?

- A mi padre y a mi madre los llamaron para ser parte de la Orden – dijo en tono confidencial -. Y, claro, como ayudamos mucho más aquí que en Egipto... 

- ¿_Hacemos_? ¿Tú también? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

- Bueno, no demasiado... se me da bien la defensa contra las artes oscuras, y allá en casa hacía cursos para magos poco preparados... la escuela de magia egipcia no es tan buena como Hogwarts – terminó, haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Nosotros tuvimos que hacer eso el año pasado! – dijo Harry.

- _Tú_ lo hiciste – corrigió Ron. Harry se sonrojó.

- El año pasado sólo nos daban Defensa en teoría... hicimos un grupo para practicar... – explicó.

- ¿Sólo teoría? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Catherine, frunciendo el ceño.

- Gracias a una profesora muy, _muy_, muy mala... incluso peor que Lockhart – dijo Ron.

- Y eso ya es muy difícil... – dijo Harry, alzando las cejas y asintiendo. Ella rió ligeramente.

- Hablamos luego... tengo que desempacar... – le dio a Harry un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó en estado de _shock_ y luego uno a Ron, después abrazándolo -. Me encantó verte de nuevo. ¡Ahora no vas a poder escaparte de mi!

Ron rió, devolviendo el abrazo.

- No voy a intentarlo, no te preocupes – dijo. Ella se separó de él y le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa -. Por cierto, la contraseña es pelo de gato.

- Gracias... ¡adiós, chicos!

Se paró y se fue hacia la torre. Siguiéndola con la vista, Ron notó algo: Hermione lo veía con una mirada extraña desde un pasillo.

"¡Me vio abrazándome con Catherine!" pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo, Hermione había desaparecido, también yendo a la torre. Sin saber por qué, se sentía una porquería.

- Maldita sea... – murmuró, mientras seguía comiendo.

_... mientras muere otro minuto_

_porque hablamos_


	3. Cuándo

**JaNy:** no muerte, no seas exagerada... tortura lenta y dolorosa a mi no tan querido tocayo... gracias por tu Review;)

**Merodeadora_Chii:** me encanta que te encante... y más me vale que haga bien los songfics, sino me equivoco este es mi tercer songfic... los otros dos están abandonadísimos, pro supuesto(creo que uno la última vez que lo actualicé fue en enero del 2002...) a mi también me gusta mucho Arjona... de hecho, es mas o menos el primero en mi lista de amores platónicos. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! 

**Lil Granger:** bah, tu sabes cómo es uno... ¿conoces la falsa modestia? Bueno, un 60% de la mía es así... yo tampoco me creo tanto eso que sea una mierda(aunque ya en serio, tampoco me parece la última Coca-Cola del desierto)... no, no me gusta Arjona, lo _amo_... hay una diferencia... y sí, el resto del Fic va a ser en songfic con sus canciones. ¿Sabes? Me caes bien... bastante difícil es eso de conseguir gente que le guste Arjona y sea capaz de subirle a uno la autoestima(aunque yo personalmente la tengo como 300 o 400 Km. más alta de lo necesario)... tienes MSN?

**Sora-Yagami:** no me subas el ego, de verdad que no es saludable... jaja mentira... gracias por leerlo, y espero que también te guste éste capt...^_^

Capítulo tres, _Cuándo_.

Cuándo fue la última vez que viste las estrellas 

_con los ojos cerrados_

_y te aferraste como un náufrago a la orilla_

_de la espalda de alguien._

No podía más. Llevaba un buen rato caminando sin rumbo, con las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos. Sólo sabía que había dicho la contraseña en algún momento, esperaba que al retrato de la señora gorda. Se pasó las manos por los ojos, y unos lagrimones gigantescos cayeron al suelo. Se fijó: era alfombra. Definitivamente estaba en la sala común.

Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no tenía en quién apoyarse. Las únicas dos personas que podían consolarla, sus dos mejores amigos, estaban los dos relativamente lejos en cuestión de distancia real... pero uno parecía haberse alejado kilómetros en distancia ideológica.

_Cuándo te ganó el orgullo_

_y escogiste el llanto_

_por no perdonarme._

Estaba sola. Nunca antes lo había estado, pero ahora no tenía a quién acudir. Y probablemente eso era solo el principio del resto de su vida... porque de repente lo veía todo con claridad: estaría sola hasta que se la llevara la muerte. Dependía demasiado de las pequeñas cosas, por eso su mejor amiga de ahora en adelante sería, con toda seguridad, la soledad.

Se dejó caer en un sillón. Luego hundió la cabeza entre las manos y rompió en un llanto ahogado, llorando todo lo que llevaba tiempo volviéndola loca. Llorando por Cedric Diggory, llorando por todo un año de locura y miedo, llorando por Sirius... llorando por Ron.

Cuándo fue la última vez 

_que te sentiste sola_

_y llegaste a odiarme_

¿Quién era aquella chica? Nunca la había visto... ni en el colegio, ni en el callejón Diagon, ni en Hogsmeade, ¡ni en ninguna parte! ¿Y se podía saber _por qué demonios_ estaba abrazando a Ron?

O, una pregunta aún mejor. ¿Por qué Ron no la abrazaba a _ella_? ¡Era su mejor amiga, no era totalmente imposible!

Eso era. Quizá Hermione no estuviera condenada a la soledad eterna. Era Ron. Ron, que parecía negarse a considerarla como una mínima parte de su vida. Ron, que no hacía más que pelear con ella.

"Es Ron. ¡Maldita sea, es Ron! Todo es su culpa. No me deja pensar en nada que no sea él. ¡Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto...!" pensaba Hermione, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¡Lo detesto! – dijo en voz alta. Se recostó en el sillón, cruzando los brazos, todavía con los rastros de las lágrimas en su cara, en un gesto que recordaba a una niñita malcriada.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y de repente recordó algo. Había visto que Harry tenía una carta a su lado, y por lo que pudo apreciar era la letra de Viktor.

Se levantó, ya completamente compuesta, y volvió al Gran Comedor para estar con sus amigos. Bueno... de repente el plural le sonaba a exageración.

- Hola Hermione... – dijo Ron, pero ella lo ignoró. El frunció el ceño, aunque no hizo más comentario.

_Cuándo llegó a convencerte,_

_el maldito despecho,_

_que un clavo saca a otro_

- Mione, llegó esto para ti... – dijo Harry, pasándole la carta.

- Gracias Harry – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras agarraba la carta y se sentaba. La abrió, mientras empezaba a servirse.

Sin leer la carta, ya sabía que decía. Otro de los intentos de Viktor para, primero, practicar inglés, y, de paso para invitarla a Bulgaria... por vez número quién sabe cuál. Le había dado mil excusas... pero de repente la idea le parecía realmente tentadora. Un día, por mera curiosidad, le había preguntado a sus padres si podía ir... y no les molestaba.

Dicho y hecho. Nada más leyó la carta notó que el inglés de Viktor había mejorado considerablemente, y la invitación a Bulgaria no se hizo esperar. Y las vacaciones de navidad serían a la semana siguiente...

- ¿Tienes una pluma? – le preguntó a Harry, notando que todavía cargaba con el bulto. Harry asintió ligeramente, tomó un sorbo de jugo y le pasó una pluma -. Gracias...

En el reverso escribió una nota relativamente larga, saludándolo y diciéndole que sí iría. Luego terminó de comer, hablando tranquilamente con Harry.

Echó un vistazo rápido a Ron antes de ir a la lechucería y mandar la carta en una lechuza del colegio. Acto seguido fue a su dormitorio, cansada después de una semana larga.

Nada más entró, notó que había aparecido una cama nueva. Frunció el ceño, extrañada... ¿había una alumna nueva en sexto de Gryffindor?

Su pregunta se respondió segundos después, cuando vio a una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos grises salir del baño. Se miraron y sólo bastó un momento para que Hermione la reconociera: era la que había abrazado  a Ron en la cena. Y estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando la chica sonrió, acercándosele.

- Tú debes ser Hermione Granger... – dijo en tono cordial. Hermione asintió ligeramente -. He oído muchísimo de ti... soy Catherine Pole.

- ¿Has oído mucho de mi? – preguntó, extrañada -. ¿Dónde has oído mucho de mi?

- Por Ron – dijo Catherine -. Lo conocí hace tres años, cuando fue a Egipto, mi país... no hacía más que hablar de sus amigos – terminó, su sonrisa creciendo.

- Ah... – murmuró Hermione con desagrado -. El colegio de magia egipcio no es muy bueno...

- Dímelo a mi... – dijo Catherine negando con la cabeza con mueca de desagrado -. Es una porquería. Aunque, claro, la comparación es dura, considerando que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo...

Hermione sintió una punzada repentina de simpatía hacia la chica, que se desvaneció al instante cuando la imagen de Catherine y Ron abrazándose regresó a su cabeza... y mantuvo la sangre fría.

- Mira, eh, ya que son tan amigos... – dijo Catherine de repente, pareciendo avergonzada -. Por casualidad sabrás si... bueno...

_¿Si Ron tiene novia?_, pensó Hermione con amargura. No hizo un solo gesto para ayudar a Catherine a hacer la pregunta.

- ¿... si Harry está saliendo con alguien? – terminó Catherine. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

- ¿... Harry? ¿Te gusta _Harry_? – preguntó.

- Nadie dijo que me _gustara_ – se apresuró a responder Catherine -. Sólo pregunté... ¡además, tampoco es que sea tan difícil!

- ¡Pensé que te gustaba Ron! – soltó Hermione, ignorándola. Estaba al borde de la histeria -. ¡Lo abrazaste a la hora de la cena!.

- Bueno... tenía tres años que no lo veía – dijo Catherine, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿... pero Harry...?

- No, no está saliendo con nadie. Nos vemos mañana – dijo Hermione en tono seco, y se acostó en su cama, cerrando la cortina de dosel.

"Soy una imbécil. No sólo una imbécil... una imbécil precipitada", pensó.  "¿Quién demonios me dijo que los abrazos son exclusivamente de enamorados? ¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA?"

Y le había dicho a Krum... ¡iba la semana siguiente a casa de Viktor! Y por nada. Por despecho. Por despecho que, para empezar, era por algo ficticio... y, para terminar ¡no le correspondía _estar_ despechada!

Suspiró. "Soy una imbécil", pensó de nuevo, esta vez a punto de llorar.

_Si se sanó tu herida_

_borra también la cicatriz_

_y si un día nos vemos_

_haz el favor de contestar._


End file.
